eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1768 (26 April 1999)
Synopsis Lilly enters the First 'til Last with her arm in a sling. She questions Terry who reassures her that he hasn't told anyone about the accident. Wearied by people's concern, Lilly takes refuge in her memories. She ignores the doorbell when Alex pays her a visit. Lisa and Jeff wind Terry up, blaming Lilly's fall on his rubbish-strewn doorway. In his defence, Terry reveals the truth about Lilly's attack. Melanie is downcast after her row with Ian. Incensed by his asides Melanie chides Alex: "why don't you get a girlfriend of your own before you judge other people?" Ian bristles when he overhears Natalie trying to encourage Melanie to join the dating agency. Fearful, Ian admits to Melanie "I panic. I don't know why you wanted to move in, let alone why you want to move out". The tender mood fades when Ian suggests Melanie is looking for security. Melanie protests "I'm going out with you, Ian, not your children". Ian counters "we're a job lot". The atmosphere in Giuseppe's is strained. Rosa rebuffs Beppe's apologies. Jeff pleads Beppe's case to Rosa. He tells her "haven't you thought what Beppe must be going through? It must be hard". Jeff persuades Rosa to relent. Beppe thanks Jeff and shakes his hand. Gianni's attitude towards Jeff hardens as a result. Steve presses Matthew, wanting to know about his visit to the police station. Matthew evades his questions. Steve lightens the mood by suggesting that Matthew find himself a girlfriend. He explains "Annie thinks I'm paying you a little too much attention, if you know what I mean. The kind I should be showing her". Matthew nods worriedly, unconvinced by Steve's warmth. Lisa notices Melanie's obvious distress. She suggests they have a girl's night out in the Vic. Melanie readily agrees. Lisa and Melanie hit the tequila slammers. Ian looks on with disdain as they get drunk. Elsewhere in the pub, Barry is in turmoil. He can't choose between Sue and Natalie. Matthew forces the issue when he makes a move on Natalie. Barry exits, distraught. Pauline visits Lilly and shouts through her door "I'm not leaving 'til you let me in". Lilly reluctantly grants her entrance. Lilly reminisces as she shows Pauline her old photographs. She confides in Pauline that her assailant was from Bridge House. Pauline persuades Lilly to confront her fears and accompany her to the Vic. Pauline berates Alex, telling him "because of you there's a mugger wandering the streets". Pauline's indiscretion angers Lilly. Stripped of her dignity, Lilly snaps. She tells the regulars "I don't need your sympathy. I didn't ask for it and I don't need it" before angrily exiting. Lilly is terrified as she makes her way home. Every noise and shadow induces fear. She reaches her door and fumbles with the key, unable to put it in the lock. Lilly gains entrance and slides to the floor. Lilly breaks down, paralysed by fear. Credits Main cast *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes